None.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of engines, specifically to a constant pressure adiabatic compound engine that uses very hot air for induction to attain high fuel efficiency and reduced emissions in exhaust gases. It runs very lean, operates with a wide-open intake, and has an exhaust that is not combustible and returned to the atmosphere at ambient temperature. It also has an offset crankshaft for increased torque and increased thermal efficiency, as well as air intake valves that are opened and closed by pressure differential.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional engines, such as the four stroke engines commonly used in motor vehicles, are typically large and burn a rich air/fuel mixture with incomplete combustion that creates polluting exhaust emissions. In contrast, the present invention engine is more cost effective to operate, it depletes energy resources at a much slower rate, and its emissions have significantly less impact on the environment. Cost effective operation results from the present invention burning a very lean air/fuel mixture, as well as the fact that when fully dressed and assembled the present invention utilizes approximately 45% less space by volume while producing twice the power of conventional power plants having the same cubic displacement. The present invention engine reduces fuel consumption by utilizing the potential energy stored in the very hot cooling air used to cool the engine, which is generally wasted as radiator heat by conventional engines. The present invention engine also has an offset crankshaft for increased torque and increased thermal efficiency over conventional four-stroke engines, as well as air intake valves that operate silently and quietly since they are opened and closed by pressure differential. A further difference between the present invention and conventional engines is that the exhaust gases of the present invention engine have substantially reduced emissions, are not combustible, and are returned to the atmosphere at ambient temperature. Motor vehicles with conventional engines also require a camshaft with an expensive valve train, high-pressure fuel pump, radiator, distributor, and a muffler, none of which are required during use of the present invention. There is no engine known with the same features and components as the present invention, nor all of its advantages.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an engine that is able to bum a very lean fuel/air mixture for high fuel efficiency and economy. It is also an object of this invention to provide an engine that causes near total combustion, thereby reducing exhaust heat and cooling heat as an energy loss. A further object of this invention is to provide an engine that releases exhaust gases to the atmosphere that are not combustible and near ambient temperature. It is also an object of this invention to provide an engine that eliminates many of the parts/accessories required by conventional engines. A further object of this invention is to provide an engine that while smaller in size is able to produce approximately twice the horsepower of conventional engines with similar displacement.
As described herein, properly manufactured and used, the present invention is a cost efficient engine that depletes energy resources at a much slower rate than conventional 4-stroke engines, and has cleaner emissions for significantly less an impact on the environment. The present invention engine reduces fuel consumption by utilizing the potential energy stored in the very hot cooling air used to cool the engine, which is generally wasted as exhaust by conventional engines. It also burns a very lean air/fuel mixture and has an offset crankshaft for increased torque and increased thermal efficiency. Further, air intake valves in the present invention operate quickly and silently since they are opened and closed by pressure differential, instead of requiring the use of a camshaft with an expensive valve train. The potential energy stored in the very hot cooling air is used to warm the induction air that is mixed with the fuel. The hot induction air is then compressed by the piston and forced into the venturi of the injector. The velocity of the hot air educts fuel from the injector and drives the combustible mixture to the spark plug, where it is ignited. The combustible mixture then expands and is forced onto the top of the piston where it explodes into a very lean burn and produces a power stroke. The lean burn permits the complete burning of fuel, and emissions are all but eliminated. The complete burn creates the partial vacuum that is responsible for the opening of the air intake valves, which allow fresh air to again enter the cylinder for the next power stroke. After combustion, as the top of the downwardly moving piston nears the exhaust ports, the air intake valves are still closed. When the exhaust ports are finally uncovered, a pressure drop occurs that causes the air intake valves to open (with manifold pressure behind it). The cylinder is now ventilated with a fresh charge of air to be compressed. As the piston starts moving upwardly again to compress the new charge of hot air, the pressure in the cylinder increases and causes the air intake valves to close. Further, as the piston nears top dead center, air is forced to enter the injector whereby its design lets fuel to enter the air stream due to the venturi. Until it hits the igniter, the fuel and air mixture is in laminar flow. The flow changes to turbulence when the mixture hits the igniter, and only then is it ignited. The exhaust gases exiting the cylinder turn an impeller, the energy of which is directed by a sprag clutch to the crankshaft that moves the pistons. One important difference between the present invention and conventional engines is that the exhaust gases of the present invention engine have substantially reduced emissions and are not combustible. Also, the exhaust gases are returned to the atmosphere at near ambient temperature. Further, motor vehicles with conventional engines also require a camshaft with an expensive valve train, high-pressure fuel pump, radiator, distributor, and a muffler, none of which are required during use of the present invention. When fully dressed and assembled, the present invention utilizes approximately 45% less space by volume while producing twice the power of conventional power plants having the same cubic displacement.
While the description herein provides preferred embodiments of the present constant pressure adiabatic compound engine, it should not be used to limit its scope. For example, variations of the present invention, while not shown and described herein, can also be considered within the scope of the present invention, such as variations in the size of the turbine; the fuel pressure maintained by the low-pressure fuel pump; the ratio of fuel/air used for combustion; the configuration of and type of material used for the air intake valves; the size and number of exhaust ports; and the configuration of the venturi. Thus, the scope of the present invention should be determined by the appended claims and their legal equivalents. rather than being limited to the examples given.